Cosmic Tapestry
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Harry Kim is teleported to differing realities for ten minutes every night when he tries to sleep. Are these very unique dreams? Or is something purposely dragging Harry throughout the multi-verse? And can Voyager detect the source? AU-centric, obviously. Takes place right at the beginning of Season 4.
1. Abrupt Change

**Author's Note: Not the most confident in this first chapter, but a story of this nature can't really launch in any specific way.**

**I would also like to credit MobMotherScitah, a fellow Fanfictioner and close personal friend of mine, for assisting in coming up with some of the concepts you will see later on.** **She isn't quite the Trekkie I am, but if your'e a Kamen Rider/Doctor Who fan, give her a look-see. Ok, enjoy!**

_Ensign Harry Kim's Personal Log: Stardate 51098.2._

_I've been using my down-time wisely since Captain Janeway's been on edge lately. Started around the time Seven of Nine was admitted into our little fold, and with good reason. I haven't exactly been myself, either. The shock of the virus Species 8472 infected me with still lingers. I don't mean the sensation, but the processing of what happened. I'm not sure just how things are gonna develop from here. I know one thing, though...Voyager won't be the same without Kes around._

The Ensign sits on his bed dressed in basic pajama-wear. With a heavy sigh, Kim presses a button next to his bed, ending the Personal Log he just recited.

"Computer, what's the time?" Kim asks aloud.

"ZERO ONE-HUNDRED FIFTY HOURS."

Would he even sleep tonight? He wasn't sure. Kim felt bad complaining considering that there were others aboard the ship that had it worse. Seven of Nine in particular, who was only accepted two days ago, and even then...'accepted' was a loose classification. She was in a new world. New sensations, new ideology; and eighty percent of the ship just short of hostile towards her.

Granted, given her origins, reactions like those were unavoidable and unsurprising.

The Ensign lays down on the bed, tucking himself into a side-faced position.

There was always tomorrow, Kim supposed. Maybe he'll try to approach her tomorrow. Give her a tour. If nobody else was gonna do it, he might as well, right?

And with that, Kim closes his eyes, and goes to sleep.

* * *

As the Ensign sleeps, a brief light shines in a corner of the room, isolated across from Harry's bed. A woman materializes from the light; almost out of nowhere. Auburn hair, eye pupils as solid and singular as clear glass. Her garb suggests a fortuneteller of sorts. A multi-colored robe of red and blue dons her entire body, brown moccasins covering her feet.

"I've scanned your mind." She whispers to the sleeping man, walking up to his bed as quietly as she can muster. "So...neutral to the universe. You do not fear the unknown. For this, You shall be our conduit."

At this point, she's neck-and-neck with Harry.'s sleeping frame; their heads practically touching. The woman rises her right hand, extending her pointing finger upwards. A red light shines from her raised finger as she slowly lowers it towards the Ensign's exposed neck. The light travels off of her finger and onto Harry's skin, almost as though it were bleeding onto him.

The scene zooms closer onto Harry's neck as the light begins to fade. Dimmer...Dimmer...And dimmer...until it simply vanishes.

The woman then vanishes too, leaving the sleeping Ensign to his privacy.

"_Appearances...Mindsets...Rules..."_ Says the woman's voice, which begins to trail away. _"Merely the surface of the unknown. Can this one see deeper...?"_

* * *

Kim wakes to an odd feeling.

"Computer. What's the time?" Asks Kim aloud.

"TIME IS NINE-HUNDRED HOURS."

"Aw, crap..." Says the Ensign, who struggles hurriedly out of bed. "The meeting was at oh seven hundred!"

Kim opens his closet door hurriedly, only to find...Suits? No. He wasn't sure what these shurts were meant for...Nothing in the closet looked familiar.

"Wait. Where's my uniform?" Kim wonders. "Ugh, no time."

Kim runs up to the Replicator in his room, pressing the glowing buttons to turn it on.

"Starfleet-issue Ensign uniform; Size: Medium-3. Shirt and pants." Kim says, hoping that the Replicator can provide him with a new uniform.

"THOSE PARAMETERS ARE NOT RECOGNIZED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN."

He was in a hurry, the last thing Kim needed now was a Replicator malfunction.

"A medium uniform combo." Harry says a bit more calmly. Maybe a simpler inquiry would speed the process?

The Replicator hums to life as something materializes in the slot it posesses.

Harry picks up the result...Another black shirt just like the ones in the closet.

"Screw it all!" Thinks the Ensign; putting on the black, monotone shirt and pants.

Harry looked back at his unmade bed. He'd hear it from Tuvok later; but he didn't care. Pinning his Starfleet communicator (Which was resting on the table by the bed) onto his chest, the Ensign rushes out of the door.

Harry runs throughout the hall to the Command Room. Nothing inside of Voyager looked familiar. The walls were a dull blue color. Everyone was wearing the same dark black uniform he was. A hand extends from the Turbolift door Harry was heading for, as an officer holds the door open for him.

"Thanks." Says Harry, as the Lift door closes behind him. "Bridge."

As Harry catches his breath, he couldn't help but notice the officer next to him giving him a suspicious look. Almost as though she were waiting for Harry to attack her.

Something in Harry's mind warned him not to say anything.

The Lift stops a moment, as the officer leaves; the doors releasing and closing with hissing noises.

_"Why was she so hostile?"_ Harry thinks to himself. _"I don't even know her..."_...Which was another problem. While Harry wasn't familiar with the identity of every member of the crew, he did know everyone's face.

Harry chalked it up to morning fatique.

The Turbolift reaches it's destination as the door opens. The next sight only made him feel worse.

The bridge configuration was entirely modified. Usually, the door opened next to Tuvok's console. Then the Bridge was in front of it, a bit to the left. In this case, the lift stopped above everything; as all of the consoles were combined into a single, massive interface positioned in front of the view monitor.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

The crew...

For the most part, everyone looked the same, sans the uniforms. Though, the white, glowing collars they were wearing on their necks made Harry uncomfortable.

Captain Janeway of the Voyager stood up, facing the view monitor as Tuvok, Tom...and for some reason Neelix...were tapping away at the buttons on the massive interface. Kim noted how Janeway was the only one of the group not wearing a collar.

"Status of the warp core?" Janeway asked.

"Warp core stable. Maximum warp for now is Warp 4." Says Tuvok.

"Mister Neelix, ETA for our next rendevous with the Kazon Scouts?" Asks Janeway.

"One hour, twelve minutes." Replies Neelix. Kim noticed how nervous he sounded.

"Good." Says Janeway."They're a soft people, but their punctual...And honest. We need all the allies we can get right now."

_"The Kazon?"_ Kim thinks to himself. _"Soft? Allies?"_

This wasn't his Voyager. Couldn't be...

"Captain, the scout cruiser is five lightyears away." Says Tuvok.

"Good." Janeway says. "Remain at impulse. Neelix, remember that plan we discussed?"

"Of course." Neelix says, turning to face Janeway. His nervousness was getting worse. His eyes showed fear. As though he were afraid of her.

"The moment that cruiser makes contact, send that carrier wave." Janeway says. "I don't care how far we are from Regime space, Lord Khan can always use that data."

_"**Lord** Khan?"_ Kim thinks. _"...As in...Noonien Singh?"_

Janeway turns to see Kim staring at them from the Turbolift.

Shit! That'll teach Kim to play spy on a populated bridge from the most conspicuous area: The elevator EVERYONE used.

"Your'e late, Mister Kim. What kept you?" Asks Janeway.

"I overslept, Captain." Kim says. For now, he'd play along. "I wish I had a better excuse, but I don't."

"Wait." Janeway says, eyeing Kim menacingly. She walks closer to him, her hands still positioned behind her back.

Their faces meet, as do their eyes.

"Where...is...your...Designation collar?" Janeway asks, her eyes filled with anger. The calmness in her voice was not genuine.

"It's...still in my quarters." Kim says hesitantly. Chances of her buying that were slim to bupkus.

Janeway's gaze furrows into disgust.

"You know the punishment for ignoring Regime regulations." Janeway says, snapping her fingers loudly.

In a moment, Tom and Tuvok are both on top of him.

Kim struggles futilely, as the combination of Vulcan strength and Human cunning hoist him up by the arms.

Janeway digs into her belt, revealing a gun-like weapon.

"Wait...What-" Kim asks, struggling to get free of the arms holding him steady.

"Harry, just be quiet and go with dignity." Tom whispers into his ear.

"I concur with Mister Paris." Tuvok interjects.

"Any last words, Mister Kim?" Janeway asks, aiming the weapon at Harry's chest.

"I'm not the Kim you know!" Harry shouts, struggling harder. "I'm not from here!"

"So your'e a spy?" Janeway asks with an evil chuckle. "No wonder. Harry's the most legal of us all. He'd never obey even the tiniest rule. Well, your honesty was a kind gesture. After we examine your body, we'll put in a good word to your superiors. It's the least I can do. Now close your eyes."

So what? Was he going to die here? In some distant world? At the hands of these...impostors?

Janeway...Tuvok...Tom...Neelix...B'elana...Hell, Seven too...

This Janeway fires her weapon, as a red concentrated beam flies toward Harry.

Harry closes his eyes, bracing himself for the end...

Everything goes white and...Nothing.

* * *

After a second, he opens his eyes.

He looks around. He's back in his room, on his bed.

Kim could feel the communicator pinned to his chest. (Well, his pajamas at the moment...)

Harry gets up, opening his closet door.

Starfleet uniforms, size medium-3.

"Computer, what's the time?"

"TWO-HUNDRED HOURS."

So, he was only asleep for ten minutes?

One hell of a dream.

Kim moved his arms to stretch, only to re-coil them back. Some slight pressure near the elbow on both sides...Almost as though they'd been...pressured.

The hell was his body doing before?

Maybe he slept on them wrong?

It was strange.

But, he'd dwell on it in the morning.

* * *

_**Multiversal Compendium Entry #1**_

**Khan-Verse**

**Status: Active**

**Risk Level: Medium**

**The first universe Harry Kim of the U.S.S. Voyager is warped to. In this universe, Events unfold like their prime counterparts up until Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise made first contact with Khan Noonien Singh on Stardate 2267. In this reality, Kirk's crew was defeated by the tyrant Augment; and made to serve the colony he founded on Cel Alpha V using a mind control agent secretly developed by one of Khan's advisors during his attack on the Enterprise in 2267.**

**Through years of amassing resources and followers, (As well as ushering an alliance with the Klingons in 2400 and later the Romulan Empire in 2686) Khan and his followers declared war on the Federation of Planets in 3000, emerging victorious through a massive assault on the planet Earth (And by extension, the headquarters of the UFOP) in 3162.**

**Khan's despotism transformed the Federation of Planets into the militaristic Unification Regime. While the Regime shared the Federation's ideal of exploring new worlds and maintaining peace, that peace was bought through force, the usurping of freedoms, and a Darwinistic-style military. While freedoms were low, Regime-controlled planets were noted for having crime rates of only 0.5%; and employment rates of 95%; having the strongest economy in the Alpha Quadrant.**

**Officers were trained to obey a superior to the letter; and torture devices were commonplace to ensure loyalty. (Though they generally gathered dust, due to training and conditioning, which made such situations rare) Regime Starships kept tabs on every being aboard them, and shock collars were used to discipline Soldiers and maintain an organizational atmosphere. While compassion and relationships were discouraged, betrayal was the highest offense and was punishable by instant death at the Captain's discretion.**

**_The Harry Kim of this Universe_: Was the Tactical Officer aboard the G.S.S Voyager. Known for a complete dedication to Regime principles...and for a complete disdain of Regime regulations. While awaiting execution, A special situation allowed him to force a truce with Voyager's crew to ensure his and their survival when they were flung to an unknown region of space; overlooking his ignorance of tact in exchange for his stellar services. since Voyager was operating on a skeleton crew at the time. (Whether this still holds is unknown, though considering the stardate in which the Prime Kim entered this reality implies that it does.)**

**After the Prime Kim's brief summon to this universe, The fate of this world's Harry Kim is uncertain; though it can be assumed he resumed service, albeit with a much tighter leash. **


	2. Costumes

Harry ate his food contemplatively. **  
**

He stared out of the window he was sitting next to in the mess hall, almost as though he were transfixed on the boundless space outside.

The dream he had last night was still fresh in his mind.

Janeway pointing a Phaser at him, The hostile officer...The Regime.

Some people liked to believe that dreams were indicative of one's innermost, buried emotions.

Science called them the result of the mind disposing unneeded memories or thoughts.

What Harry was focused on was how real it felt. His Elbows were still bruised from the scuffle he had in the dream.

He had to have slept on them wrong...Still, the dream felt too real.

He could only imagine what effect Klingon Nightmares had on the bodies of their dreamers...Or anybody else in the room...

"Um, Mister Kim?" Says a voice. "Am I interrupting?"

The voice wakes Kim out of his thinking trance, as Harry turns to see a concerned Neelix standing in front of the table.

"Not at all, Neelix." Harry says with a plastered-on smile. "What is it?"

"I couldn't help but seeing you so quiet, considering how talkative you usually are when your'e here." Responds the Talaxian.

"Oh, I'm fine." Harry replies. "I just...had an odd dream, that's all."

"Was it a nightmare?" Asks Neelix.

"No." Replies the Ensign. "It was more...I'm not sure what to call it."

"Oh, I think I understand." Neelix says., patting Kim on the right shoulder. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

* * *

While Harry contemplated dreams, Janeway watched the View monitor up on the bridge.

And she wasn't happy.

"According to these scans..." Says Chakotay. "The anomaly is about seventy lightyears in length. B'elana says the warp core won't be able to handle the stress the anomaly will be putting onto our structural integrity if we initiate warp."

"So the gist is, we're stuck at impulse for now?" Asks Janeway, who didn't look too pleased.

"Pretty much." Pipes in Tom from Helm Control. "And I've looked for ways around it, but we'll be too far off-course if we go the long way; unless we can spare a month."

"Well, ten days at impulse is better than a month at warp." Janeway says, clutching her chin tactically. "Still, why couldn't we detect the anomaly until today? Tuvok?"

"My sensor readings show no pattern nor any abnormal activity." Tuvok replies stoically. "To coin a Human expression...It appeared out of thin air. I am at a loss."

"Could this be a life-form?" Asks Janeway.

"Can't be." Replies Chakotay. "It hasn't shown any pattern, any sentience. It's just...sitting there. Though, the loss of our warp engines make us vulnerable should it be a predator of some sort."

"I want our shields up while we're inside that thing." Janeway says. "How's Ensign Kim coming with his analysis?"

"He's doing the work now." Says Chakotay. "He said he'd have it done by this morning, but his mind seems occupied."

"Did something happen?" Asks Tom.

"According to Neelix, he had an odd dream." Chakotay responds. "Never said what was in it."

"It could be an after-effect of our recent run-in with the Borg." Janeways says. "Much of the crew didn't take comfort in working with them. Either that, of that virus he had not long ago. The idea of being eaten inside out would be an awfully scary thing to imagine, much less experience. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still reeling over it. Heaven knows I would be."

"Well, I'll ask him about it tomorrow." Chakotay says.

* * *

A part of Harry didn't want to go to sleep tonight.

The thought of having that dream again.

Why was he so worried about it? Dreams weren't real.

Then why did he have that feeling that something was wrong?

He had to calm down and relax.

Harry sidled to the left side of his bed in an effort to get comfortable.

This odd feeling made him feel like a kid again.

After about a minute, his body relaxed.

Harry could feel his eyes drooping.

They struggled to stay awake, as though they didn't want to risk shutting again.

However, as time takes it's toll...Harry's eyes shut, his consciousness beginning to sway.

Just as sleep was about to overtake him...

A bright light covers his eyes, prompting Harry to shield them.

* * *

As the light subsides, Harry couldn't feel his bedsheets beneath his legs anymore.

The ground felt, cold and stable. Not unlike a metallic floor.

Harry also felt his clothes changing form from the comfort of free pajamas, to the sturdiness of his Starfleet uniform.

He was NOT dreaming this time.

"Man, I can't wait for Hyena to see this stash!" Says a rugged voice.

The voice prompts Harry to look around cautiously, as his surroundings take him by surprise.

It looked like a museum or cargo bay. They weren't on a ship, Harry knew immediately. Standing aboard a moving vessel had a unique feeling to it. Almost as though one's body could tell and adapt.

No, they were on a planet...Or a space station...of some sort.

Harry wound up parallel from a staircase. Near a coolant vent entryway. He couldn't help but notice it was open, the cover ripped off with barely any force.

The Ensign looked around, in an effort to survey just what type of building he was in.

A ways from the staircase sat a glass container with a weapon inside of it. The weapon looked like an antique from the 19th Century. He was right when he assumed a museum. The wall adjunct from the exhibit had various other weapons from various historical eras. This was either an exhibit area or a weirdly-put-together armory.

He heard the voices taking about a stash.

So, this was a robbery-in-progress?

"Anybody gets in here, they're gettin' fried!" Says another. "I hope they're Starfleet! I just hope they are!"

"Keep it in your pants, Marco!" Says the first rugged voice. "Barely any Starfleet in this part of town, you know that!"

Wherever Harry was, he was in danger.

Switching from a sitting position to a crouching crawl, the Ensign edges his way near the balcony by the staircase, looking down through the caged bars.

Six men wandering the floor of the museum, all armed with Phaser rifles. Masks hid their faces. They weren't Starfleet, obviously.

Next to one of the thugs lay two knocked out Redshirts. (Presumably the ones guarding the exhibits; which Harry found odd, considering that he wasn't sure if the weapons were real or replicated facsimiles.)

"AAUUGGHH!" Shouts a distant voice.

A loud THUD follows the scream.

"The hell was that?" Asks a thug.

"I dunno." Says another one. This one had a device strapped to his back. "You take north, I'll take south."

They were splitting up. Harry had to hide!

The coolant vent!

Harry dives for the vent, managing to crawl into the opening in the nick of time. No sooner did Harry enter the crevice could he hera footsteps. CLOSE footsteps.

"Nobody here!" Shouts the person outside.

"OH SHI-"

Another THUD.

Moments later...

"Get your asses over here! NOW!" Shouts a distant voice.

"Another one?" Mouths the thug closest to the vent as he runs off to investigate the disturbance.

There's someone else in here with them. And this person is picking them off one by one. This person was either trained in stealth, or was using a cloaking device of some sort. Shame Harry didn't have his Tricorder.

"We're dead." Says one. "Dead-dead-dead-dead-dead-dead-dead-dead-DEAD!"

"Snap out of it!" Says another one. "We start thinkin' that way, we're gonna be. We just need to chill the hell out, focus. Be analytical about it."

Another THUD.

"Hey, boys." Says an eerily calm male voice through an intercom. The voice sounded caring. Almost gentle. "I've lost contact from three of you. Someone else is in there with you. Find them and eliminate them. I shouldn't have to say what happens otherwise. Good luck."

The voice sounded familiar...Almost like Harry knew who it was.

"Check everywhere, even where you wouldn't think to." Says one of the thugs. "Vents, Jefferies Tubes. You name it! And be care-AAHH!"

Harry viewed his own surroundings, ignoring yet another THUD. The Vent led to an adjacent corridor outside of this room. Footsteps were edging closer to the vent.

Harry had to move.

Kim crawls through the vent as quickly as he can.

Upon arriving on the other side however...his face is greeted with a firm boot to his face, as his consciousness leaves him...

"Starfleet scum."

* * *

He crouched atop the decorative Phaser-shaped statue, eyeing the rest of his targets.

_"Hmph."_ Thinks the intruder. _"They were clearly new to this, these thieves. They knocked the guards out, but never thought to destroy their communicators. Rookie mistake. My Tricorder led me right to them."_

The Intruder was dressed head to toe in a black form-fitting bodysuit. Yellow outlines decorating the chest and ankle portions of the suit; while a yellow half-mask covered his eyes. In the center of the suit was a symbol reminiscent of a bird flying. A staff-like stick was slung across the intruder's back. On his waist lie ludicrous amounts of gadgets. Those visible to the camera include a Hypospray syringe, a Tricorder, and a Phaser.

This man was prepared.

The man presses a button in the center of his...'utility belt.'

A blue light wraps his body, as it re-appears onto a similar-looking statue resting above a thug.

Calling the thug terrified would be an under-statement.

The intruder sways to the statue's left, letting himself fall.

A rope silently releases itself from his belt as the intruder's weight allows him to hang from the statue, supported by the rope...Right behind the enemy.

The Intruder reaches into his belt, taking out the hypospray from his belt. With one motion, the intruder aims it at the enemy's neck and presses it's button.

Almost immediately, the enemy falls to the floor; his Phaser Rifle clacking onto the floor alongside him.

The intruder then grabs the rope holding him, hoisting himself back onto the statue he was on.

Time to work the magic he was known for.

Clearing his throat silently, he shouts in a thug's voice:

"Help me over here! I'm cornered! He's got a Phaser, dammit!"

The remaining two thugs rush over to the scene, only to find an unconscious body.

One of them crouches down, lightly slapping the face of his cohort.

"C'mon, wake up. Aw man, he's out. We gotta bail, man. Site-to-site transport or something."

The other looks upward at the statue above them...to find nothing.

"Nah, we do that, we'll get fried."

"You have a better idea?"

What they didn't realize was that the intruder was already behind them.

Outstretching his hands to his enemies, the intruder slams their heads against one another knocking them out instantaneously.

The intruder presses the button on his belt, as he Transports himself back atop one of the statues overlooking the room.

A door in the room opens, as a man enters the room; dragging an unconscious body along with him by it's leg. The man has a Phaser Rifle with him; though the shadows of the room hide his features.

"Want something done right? Do it yourself." Mutters the man. "Can't even perform basic errands without getting themselves caught. Even Ensigns had more brains than this outfit. Maybe I should've joined the Maquis instead of robbing Starfleet facilities."

The man steps into a lighted portion of the room, hoisting the unconcious body into a slump-standing position.

"I know your'e here, Mockingbird." Says the man, aiming his Phaser Rifle at the body's head. The man begins chuckling quietly to himself. "Come out or I _will_ shoot him."

The man begins rotating around his chosen area, his chuckling intensifying.

"I've done it before, you know that." The man says. "One more vaporized Ensign means nothing to me. HAHAHAHA!"

The light reveals the man to be Chakotay...Or this world's iteration of him. His eyes were mad, his face contorted into an evil smile. This version sport a fang-shaped tattoo over his left eye (Compared to the birdwing-shape of the original) while a kevlar vest covers his chest.

"The Hyena always gets what he wants, bird-brain!" Chakotay, Nay, the Hyena...shouts. "Playing slender, dark, and brooding isn't gonna get you anywhere. Not this time. I have snipers trained on this room. Their weapon signatures cloaked. Life signs? Cloaked. You won't find them...Not even with that Vision gadget you use!"

Hyena was generally an excellent strategist, but he had a tendency to bluff his way out when the tables were against him. This was his mortal weakness. He never came up with back-up plans. Though he hasn't engaged the Mockingbird enough times to know his M.O. This would be a one-sided fight if not for the hostage.

If he really had snipers, they would've attempted to detect Mockingbird's life signs long before they had taken aim...Only for Mockingbird's Tricorder to pick up the interference.

Mockingbird takes a glimpse at the body Hyena had with him. The Ensign looked familiar...Like...

Upon closer inspection, the Ensign has the face of...Harry Kim.

Was this a trap set by Hyena? No. Hyena lacked the technology for something that significant. And he certainly didn't know Mockingbird's secret identity. If it was a trap, Hyena wasn't the one who set it. He wasn't smart enough for something this elaborate. On his own, anyhow.

"I know your'e there, Mockingbird." Shouts the Hyena. "I smell Hypospray residue. Don't belong to any of my boys. And ol' Starfleet here didn't have any on him. SOMEONE ELSE was here!"

* * *

While Harry was being held hostage, Janeway was starting to get concerned on the Bridge, standing by her chair. In front of her was B'elana.

"Harry didn't show up?" Janeway asks.

"No, he didn't. And because he's the only one with those calculations, that adds two more days inside the anomaly while I do them myself." Says B'elana. "I've tried hailing his Communicator. I get nothing."

"I know they aren't malfunctioning. I just hailed Chakotay five minutes ago. And Harry's used to Night Shifts by now..." Janeway says, pressing the badge on her chest. "Janeway to Kim, respond."

Nothing.

"Computer, location of Ensign Harry Kim." Janeway says aloud.

"ENSIGN HARRY KIM IS NOT ONBOARD VOYAGER."

The computer's response gets everyone on the bridge concerned.

They all look at Janeway, confused.

"When did he leave?" Janeway asks.

"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY HOURS."

"And the current time?" Janeway asks.

"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY-FIVE HOURS."

Janeway walks up to the Tactical station that Tuvok was manning.

"Tuvok, take a security patrol and check the Cargo Bays, see if any shuttles are missing. If they aren't, check Mister Kim's quarters. Tom, scan the anomaly in front of us. Look for anything abnormal. B'elana, start those calculations: I'll send someone to assist you."

Janeway turns to Chakotay, concerned; while the officers leave to begin their respective tasks.

"First a...random...anomaly, then an Ensign goes missing. All within a few hours time. I don't think it's coincidence." Says Janeway.

"But nothing connects the anomaly to Kim." Replies Chakotay. "We need proof before we connect the two."

* * *

Harry wakes up, his eyes scrambled and groggy. His head hurt a lot, as did his right leg. He could feel someone holding his body near theirs. As well as the weapon pointed at his head. Judging by the roundness of the muzzle, it was a Phaser Rifle.

"Well?" Shouts a loud voice, echoing due to the structure of the room. "You're gonna leave this Ensign to die, Bird-shit?"

Harry knew the voice. It sounded like Chakotay...Only threatening. Desperate. Like a wounded animal. Kim was still...wherever he was. Meaning, that this wasn't HIS Chakotay. And if he didn't do something, there might not be a HIM in the next few minutes.

Chakotay was shouting at someone...Probably the one who took the thugs out...?

For now he'd pretend to stay down, until he had a better grasp of what was going on.

Unfortunately, Harry made the mistake of moving his shoulders, alerting his captor that he was awake.

Hyena looks down at his charge with an odd grin.

"Well, look who's up." He says in a mocking tone. "I suggest you pray to your personal power...Just in the slight case I end up having to kill you."

Harry was still too weak to fight back. That's ignoring the Rifle, which was too close to dodge.

"If it makes you feel any better, kid, it's nothing personal." Says the Hyena, whom Harry noted as extremely nervous. "It's just business."

Kim couldn't help but think that every time trouble nears, he's always the one hurt, captured, abused...What have you. Couldn't help but feel like a chew toy.

* * *

The Mockingbird takes out the Tricorder from his belt.

He had modified this Tricorder with help from a friend, allowing to detect signals it normally couldn't as well as scramble them. It was Bird's ultimate Navigational tool.

The life-signs of the hostage matched his own.

To the machine, Hyena had Harry Kim.

Hyena was getting impatient now that his hostage was conscious; Otherwise, Bird could talk him down.

If it was a trap, he'd navigate it later.

Now, how to go about this?

Hyena knew about his Matter-vision goggles, but he didn't know about the portable Transporter Bird had built yesterday. He'd use that. He could use the Grappling Hook, but Mockingbird was in the center of a now-lighted room. A body flying through the air would cast a shadow.

Mockingbird moves his hand towards the button on his belt, only to grasp the edge, pulling it open. Inside the button were tinier buttons. The portable Transporter buttons worked the like actual button configurations you'd see on a Star-ship's Transporter interface.

Generally, the co-ordinates were set to launch Mockingbird 5 feet in front of him, but this situation was more delicate. Needed precise co-ordinates. Even a hair into Hyena's line of sight and that Ensign (If it WAS an Ensign) was done for.

The Vigilante presses buttons as fast as he can, having memorized the interface long ago. Mockingbird had Eidetic memory, which allowed him to memorize sounds, images, objects, and the like with extreme precision.

The co-ordinates were set.

Closing the belt button, he presses it down; enveloping his body in a shower of blue particles, as he fades way from his perch.

"What was that?" Hyena asks aloud, pulling Harry closer to him in anxiety. "I'm not wasting anymore time. Sorry, Starfleet. You gotta go."

The particles re-appear close behind the Hyena, as Mockingbird takes their place.

The Vigilante crouches, stepping slowly up to his quarry.

"5...4..." Counts the Hyena, pushing the muzzle of the Rifle onto Harry's head. "3..."

Mockingbird lunges with all of the ferocity he can muster, slamming into the Hyena's backside.

The impact knocks Harry to the side, as Mockingbird attempts to pin the Hyena down.

Hyena elbows Mockingbird in the stomach, breaking him free of his enemy's grip.

He tries to throw in another punch, but Bird slips the hand away with a block, elbowing Hyena with his free arm. The blow causes Hyena to stumble, with a roundhouse kick finally knocking the criminal to the ground.

Harry wasn't sure how to react, but chose to let Mockingbird do his thing.

Mockingbird removes the staff weapon from it's back, edging it against Hyena's neck.

"Why were you stealing from a museum?" Asks Mockingbird angrily. "You know Humanity has moved past valuables. Or was it the weapons you were after? Gonna raid some Starfleet bases?"

"Only the strong survive, Bird-brain!" Shouts the Hyena finally. He wasn't laughing anymore. "Starfleet left Earth ages ago. The ones here are lackeys. Yes-men. Officials. Boot-lickers. Staying up in their headquarters while the rest of us starve! I'm just taking what's rightfully mine."

"At the expense of others?" Asks Mockingbird.

"Well...gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelet. Heh, heh, heh." Replies the Hyena. "If you were smart, you'd join up with me. You have skills and the resources. I have numbers. Strength. Together we could topple The Presidency. Do so much good. But no, your'e content with preserving the status quo!"

"I will not destroy a government to make my own life easier." Mockingbird replies. "All I care about are the people outside. And protecting them from filth like you. You were better than this once. What made you snap, Chakotay?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Barks the Hyena. Mockingbird had touched a nerve. "And I'm not insane. On the contrary. I'm saner that I've ever been."

Hyena grabs Bird's leg in an attempt to spin him out, only for Mockingbird to slam his staff into Hyena's neck, knocking him out.

Harry meanwhile struggles to stand upright.

"Thanks. You saved my life." Harry says.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Says Mockingbird threateningly. "Who are you?"

Harry wasn't sure how to react. Should he play along? Was honesty the best policy? Well, there were no other options.

"Name's Harry Kim." Says Harry. "Operations Officer aboard the Federation Starship Voyager."

"I don't have a sense of humor, Ensign." Mockingbird says, pointing his weapon at Harry. "The Voyager launched a year ago. And there was nobody by the name of Harry Kim on the Crew Manifest."

So...Wherever this was, he decided not to work aboard Voyager. And whoever was standing in front of him...really got around.

"This is gonna sound weird." Harry replies. "I'm not from here. Something...sent me here. Last I checked, I was falling asleep in my quarters, next thing I know; I'm here. I live aboard Voyager. I can't explain the Crew manifest, though. This isn't the only place I've been to."

Mockingbird stares Harry down contemplatively, before finally digging into his utility belt; dropping his staff in the process.

"You have an armory in that thing or something?" Harry asks. It was meant to brighten his mood rather than give him answers.

"Of sorts." Mockingbird says, finally taking out the Tricorder he had used before. "Stay perfectly still."

Harry complies as Mockingbird waves the Tricorder around Harry's body.

"Your signatures and Fingerprint ID match the database entry of Harry Kim..." Mockingbird says. "Are you a Replicant?"

"A what?" Harry replies.

"Never mind." Mockingbird replies. The vigilante presses buttons on the Tricorder, before the device begins beeping.

"What is that? What does that mean?" Harry asks nervously.

"Your RNA Quantum signature is...different than mine." Says Mockingbird. "You weren't lying when said you weren't from here."

"Quantum signature?" Harry asks.

"The theory of Quantum Signatures, proposed by Then-Captain Data of the U.S.S. _Soong_ in 2212 states that every life-form in a single universe shares the exact same Quantum signature." States Mockingbird. "Smart stuff aside, your'e being shifted through realities. You come from a place where Harry Kim chose to work on a starship. Never imagined THAT of all possibilities."

"You say the name like it's significant." Harry says.

Mockingbird pauses a moment, before removing the mask shielding his eyes.

Harry found himself staring at his own face.

"We're the same person..." Says Harry finally.

"Yes and no." Mockingbird says, turning his back to Harry. "We share the sane identity, but we're two radically different people."

The Tricorder in Mockingbird's hand begins beeping again.

"Now what?" Harry asks.

"Your Quantum Signature...It's...randomizing." Mockingbird says. "I get the feeling that whatever sent you here is about to send you back."

"What time is it?" Harry asks.

"Zero Nine-hundred. Why?" Mockingbird asks.

Harry's vision begins to blur, as his body begins becoming transparent.

"Harry?" Mockingbird asks futilely.

The lights within the room began to grow brighter and brighter, eventually consuming his vision.

* * *

As the light begins to subside, Harry finds himself back in his room.

His head still hurt from Hyena's boot. He WASN'T dreaming. Now he had proof.

"Computer, what's the time?" Harry asks aloud.

"ZERO TWO-HUNDRED HOURS."

Like clockwork.

Harry's first action was to reach for his Communictor, which had found it's way back onto his chest.

"Kim to Captain Janeway."

_"Janeway here."_ Says the Captain through her Communicator. _"Where have you been, Ensign? We've spent the last ten minutes looking for you. The computer said you weren't on-board."_

"That's because I wasn't." Harry replies. "Look, have the Bridge crew meet me in Sick Bay. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Mockingbird stood on the roof of a building somewhere overlooking the city of San Francisco.

The sun was about to rise.

It made the city seem inviting from up so high.

The incidents last night were odd.

Meeting himself wasn't the most pleasant experience.

This other self seemed upbeat. Humorous, certainly.

He must've had a meaningful life.

He looked like someone happy with his position in life.

It made Mockingbird wonder if the choices he's made in life really mattered.

He had chosen not to pursue Starfleet, despite his stellar scores in the Academy.

They had forgotten their roots. Chose to move on, as though the Earth were a relic.

Instead he stayed, watching the city die before his eyes.

Civilization committing suicide.

The people were neglected.

That's why Harry chose to don a costume.

To let the people know that someone cared.

To be keep Earth safe from whatever harmed it.

To do the duty he felt Starfleet had long abandoned.

But lo and behold, somewhere else, he chose to follow his superiors into space.

But he was assuming.

For all he knew, The Starfleet of THAT world was a kinder organization.

Different realities, different rules.

Besides, some people cared still.

Admiral Data for one. Harry couldn't have become the Mockingbird without his influence.

That's of course ignoring the few Ensigns and Redshirts who chose to stay and protect the Earth.

Anyone who took to the streets and wore the Starfleet insignia at the same time was the real deal.

Mockingbird puts his finger to his ear, pressing on a circular earpiece lodged inside.

_"This is a distress call to anyone listening. We are under attack by an odd specimen resembling an android on the intersection of Lane and Omaha. It is immune to Phaser-fire and is picking us off. We're down to three men. Please, help us! Help-"_

Jumping off of the building in the direction of the distress signal, Mockingbird cursed his brief lapse of confidence.

Her grappled from roof to roof, realizing that he shouldn't compare his reality to his other self's just to evaluate his own actions.

This was HIS reality...and his choices were his own.

* * *

**Multiversal Compendium Entry #2**

**Vigilante-Verse**

**Staus: Active**

**Risk Level: Minimum**

**The second universe found by the Prime Harry Kim. Events here match their prime counterparts up until the discovery of Warp Drive by this world's Zefram Cochrane in the 2040s. (Earlier than his Prime Counterpart) After this point, Notable events take place twenty years earlier than their Prime counterparts. (Meaning that Captain James T. Kirk became the Arbiter of Succession to the Klingon Empire while Captain Jean-Luc Picard was this reality's Emissary of the Prophets, ETC.)**

**This version of Starfleet became an autocracy focused on rapid expansion. Upon settling planetary colonies and space stations in the Alpha Quadrant, The recently-formed Federation of Planets moved all of it's operations to a heavily-guarded planet it christened Zeta-Prime; effectively abandoning Earth in favor of settling in the stars.**

**The few Starfleet-backed branches that remained on Earth did so merely for the sake of maintaining Starfleet's authority on the planet. (As well as the mining of mass Topaline mineral deposits, critical to the maintaining of Star-Ship life support systems.) Due to this neglect, (Which may or may not have been accidental) Crime rates on Earth spiked beginning in 2240 due to a low amount of Starfleet personnel to act as lawmen.**

**2250 was the year in which independent activities on the planet began. People with abnormal abilities or resourcefulness began to pop up; some using their talents for self-gain, other to safe-guard the people in their areas of operation. As years passed, Vigilantes began operation on other planets as well.**

**In 2298, Admiral Data, former Captain of the U.S.S. _Soong,_ contacted The Mockingbird, as well as five other like-minded vigilantes, and formed this world's analogue of Section 31 in secret. Data was aware of the Earth's plight as well as an increase in isolationist behaviors within the Federation of Planets, and feared a cosmic-wide collapse of power.  
**

**Notable Members of Section 31 included:**

**The Mockingbird, of Earth (This world's Harry Kim)**

**Logician, of Vulcan (This world's T'Pol)**

**Predator, of Q'onos (This world's Worf)**

**Infiltrator, of Cardassia (This world's Garak)**

**Mechanist, of Deep Space Nine (This world's Miles O'Brien)**

**Elementalist, of Taralia (This world's Kes, sent to the Alpha Quadrant by a temporal anomaly during this reality's iteration of the Dominion War)**

**Section 31 became a protective power within the Alpha Quadrant, acting independently from any ruling power; protecting the Quadrant (And in some cases, assisting other powers in doing the same) from hostile races, as well as threats like the Borg Collective and the Dominion.**

**The results of Section 31's influence was kept out of the history books. As such, any more information is unavaliable, though it's best to assume Section 31 is still active.**

**The Harry Kim of this Universe: Was born in a rather privileged household, during the Year of Hell. (The period in which Crime was wide-spread and near-unstoppable) Harry's parents were officials within Starfleet's Earth branch. As such, Harry was raised based on Starfleet principles and was urged by his Parents to attend Starfleet Academy upon his coming of age; knowing that his Edietic Memory would give him an edge over other students.**

**Upon graduating however, Kim chose not to associate himself with the power he felt abandoned it's roots and resigned. Prior to resigning, he struck a close friendship with Admiral Data, an android that had served under Captains Kirk and Picard throughout his years of service. Noting Kim's concern for the depraved state of his home planet, Data granted him access to certain basic technologies and machines common among Starfleet personnel, inspiring Kim to become a vigilante.**

**Kim chose to become the Mockingbird. Using his parent's connections, association with Data, and techniques learned in the Academy, Mockingbird built gadgets, modified existing technologies, and honed his fighting skills to uphold order on Earth.**

**A month after the Prime Kim's appearance in this reality, Mockingbird received the call to join Section 31; and became a founding member.**


End file.
